Go Too Far
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: Soon I know I’ll wake from this dream… Don’t try to fix me, I’m not broken… Don’t cry… Mokuba knew he went too far. But Seto shouldn’t have done that. Now what can he do? UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Go Too Far

_Summary: Mokuba knew he went too far. But Seto shouldn't have done that. Now what can he do?_

"Nii-Sama?" Mokuba poked his head around the door nervously.

"What?" Seto growled, not looking up from the computer.

"It's time for dinner." Mokuba whispered, alarmed at the angry tone of Seto's voice.

"I'm not hungry."

"Seto!"

"What?"

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning! I know you say you don't need to eat as much as other people, but you still need food…" Mokuba trailed off as Seto stood up.

"How many times do I have to say this? I am not hungry ergo I don't want any food!"

"Nii-Sama, don't be stupid!"

"Oh, I'm stupid, am I?"

"You need to eat!"

"Brat, I know what I need to have." Seto's voice dropped dangerously low.

"Don't call me that! Contrary to popular belief, you are human, and therefore you need to eat! Don't try and feed me some line about you not being hungry, I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, aren't you?" His eyes were glimmering now, and Mokuba felt fear rising in his throat. "Let me enlighten you Mokuba. If you aren't stupid, then why have you been kidnapped by so many people? Why do you always _trust_ people, why do you always believe in the best? People will only let you down, and then you'll get angry." _Like now_, he added silently.

"I hate you!" Mokuba yelled. "You always think you know best, but you don't! There is nothing wrong with wanting to have friends, Seto! Just because you're incapable of making them doesn't mean that no one else can have them! And I'm only eleven; you can't expect me to fight off three dozen bad guys at a time! You always say that Noah was just trying to split us up, well; I don't think that's true! You aren't my brother! You took me away from my real brother! You… you… You're just… Gozaburo in disguise!" Mokuba drew in his breath. He had gone too far. Seto wouldn't –

Slap.

Mokuba felt tears welling up in his eyes. Seto had hit him. His big brother, Nii-Sama.

"Get out of my sight." The boy staring at him wasn't his brother… it was simply some stranger. "I never want to see you again."

"Seto-"

"Go." When Mokuba didn't move, Seto raised his hand again. "Now."

Icy blue eyes watched as the little boy fled the room.

-

Seto buried his head in his arms, wishing he could cry. Didn't Mokuba know how much it had hurt him, to be compared to their foster father? Why were the brothers so different? Seto raised his head and looked longingly at the window. His eyes would have filled with tears, but all his tears had been shed years ago. His hand still stung. What had he done? Was Mokuba really telling the truth? Seto stumbled out of his office quickly. His treacherous legs bore him to his little brother's room. He sighed and leant against the wall, raising his hand to knock. Mokuba opened the door suddenly, grey eyes narrowed.

The breath was knocked out of Seto's lungs as he saw the damage he had inflicted on his younger brother's previously unmarred skin.

Seto turned and fled.

-

"Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up as Yugi and his friends made their way towards him. "Where did you get that bruise?" Tea looked at the spectacular firework of blue and black.

"Oh…" Mokuba nibbled his lip. To tell the truth or not? "Seto gave it to me." He said quietly, scuffling his shoes.

"Seto?" Tea covered her mouth. The bell went and Mokuba shot down the corridor, glad to be away from the questions.

But he couldn't escape.

-

"Could Seto and Mokuba Kaiba please come to Principal Fletcher's office immediately?" The voice came from the loudspeaker. Mokuba grabbed his bag and headed towards the head teacher's office.

Seto was slumped in one of the seats, headphones in, music turned up loud. When he saw Mokuba, he pulled them out, switching his iPod off.

"Ah. Yes. Mokuba, please take a seat." Fletcher motioned to one of the empty seats in front of him. As he sat down, Mokuba snuck a look at his older brother, who was mouthing words from the song he'd just been listening to.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream… Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken… Don't cry…_

"No doubt you are wondering why I've brought you here." Seto snorted and looked out the window. "Today, I was told in confidence about an incident involving the pair of you and resulting in the bruise on Mokuba's face."

"And you want to know if it's true?" Seto stood up. "If they're saying it's my fault, that I did it, then they're right!" He stormed from the room.

"If that's the case, we will have you removed from his abusive care. Everything will be ok Mokuba." Mokuba stared at Fletcher in shock.

What had he done?

-

Seto got in first after school.

"Nii-Sama?" Mokuba called, opening the front door. There was no reply, but he wasn't really surprised. Mokuba himself looked a state, his steady grey eyes were red rimmed and his black hair was even more rumpled than usual.

But Seto really did hate him. Maybe going to another children's home would be good, for Seto at least.

Mokuba paused as he got to the study, remembering the ill events of yesterday. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Before he saw anything, he could hear a small whimpering noise, like a puppy. His brow furrowed and he pushed the door open further, revealing his elder brother, head on the desk, his thin frame wracked with sobs.

"Nii-Sama?" Mokuba repeated quieter. Seto raised his head.

"Go and start packing. You leave first thing in the morning." He said, icy blue eyes hardening.

"Nii-Sama, I'm sorry!"

"No, Mokuba, you aren't. And it's too late for apologies. The deeds have been done." Seto pushed past him roughly, walking into his own room.

-

Mokuba sat up suddenly, heart in his mouth. He didn't know what had woken him, but he had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Automatically, he walked towards the connecting door that was between his and Seto's rooms. He paused before reaching for the door handle, consoling himself with the fact that his brother was probably asleep. He silently slipped inside, like a wraith, and stared at his sleeping brother.

Seto was not resting peacefully. He was turning in his bed, his hair stuck down with sweat to his forehead. His thin body shuddered and Mokuba could see every bone, every scar.

Without thinking of what Seto would do to him when he was found out, he slipped into the bed beside his brother, wrapping his arms around the thin frame. Immediately, Seto' shuddering stopped and his breathing eased. Mokuba got the shock of his life when his brother turned around, very much awake now.

"You ok, Mokie?" He asked softly, returning the hug.

"Nii-Sama… I thought you hated me!" Mokuba took advantage of the sudden change of heart and burrowed his head in Seto's chest. Seto tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry Mokie…" He murmured. "I'm sorry I hit you and I'll miss you when you go."

"I'm not going! They can't make me!"

"Mokie, it's child abuse. Even if it happens just once."

"Every time Joey gets into a fight at school, he isn't moved! You're still a child yourself Nii-Sama! How can it be child abuse? It's just… boyish scrapes!" Mokuba wrinkled his brow. "And you were provoked… not many people appreciate being compared unfavourably with their abusive step father."

"I'll remember that Mokie." Mokuba couldn't see his nii-sama's face, but he could tell by the tone of voice that he was smiling. Seto kissed the younger boy's forehead. "I love you Mokuba. Never forget that."

"I love you too Seto. They'll never split us up." Mokuba entwined his fingers in Seto's.

They would always be like that; tightly braided.

**Well? Do you like? I don't actually know if I'll add another chapter… Tell you what, if I get… ten reviews, I'll write another chapter or a sequel. So Review peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

Go Too Far

_Now… I have to think about what is going to happen… This may drabble a bit… Ok, I give in. I'm adding beyblade characters._

Go Too Far

Mokuba buried his head further into the pillow. It was a Saturday and he _hated_ Saturdays. Saturdays and Sundays were the only days he didn't go to school; and if he didn't go to school, he didn't see his elder brother.

"Time to get up!" The foster home master, Boris Balkov, snapped as he poked his head around the door. Beside him, Ian jumped out of bed, his blue hair in disarray.

"Mokuba? We have to get up now." Mokuba groaned and shook his head, not looking up from his pillow. "If you don't get up, then I'll have to get Bryan." Ian warned. Mokuba groaned again and swung himself out of bed, his black hair a tangled mess.

Most of the boys in The Balkov Institute for Unfortunate Boys were Russian, for some unknown reason. A lot of them scared Mokuba. Since he had left Seto, a lot of things scared Mokuba.

"Come on you two!" The cook's daughter, Winter-Rae, yelled from the room below. "Breakfast is ready!" Mokuba and Ian pelted downstairs, nearly knocking over the most fearsome boy in the Institute, Bryan Kyznetsov, who was also half dressed. Winter blushed as Bryan entered the room. It was well known to everyone but Bryan that she harboured a slight crush for the pale haired Russian boy.

"Morning Winter!" Ian and Mokuba called as they took their seats. Winter flicked back her dark purple hair as she waved.

"Mokuba, can you come and help me in the kitchen?" Mokuba started in shock. None of the boys had ever been asked to help in the kitchen before… But he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" he asked quietly. Winter bustled past him, dodging her mother and her wooden spoon.

"Nothing. Just… my brother works at Kaiba Mansion." Mokuba spun around, his black hair whipping the edges of his face. "He plays the piano. And your brother gave him this note." Winter handed a scrap of paper, ripped from an exercise book. That much was obvious from the 'B-. Get your act together Kaiba!' on the other side.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_I'm sorry I didn't try this earlier, but I wasn't sure if Kai was to be trusted. And I'm sorry I don't see you at school – because I can't. I don't know if you know this, but… well, I know some of the boys at the institute, and… well, if you are wondering why a lot of the boys, particularly Bryan and Ian, seemed to be always watching you or being with you, it's because I asked them to. _

_And I'm sorry Mokie. I screwed up. Again. If I could have had a clean record for a month, then I would have got you back. But… Hanging around with Bryan and Kai and Tala… I get into a lot of fights now Mokie. I… I'm very violent._

_I'm sorry for being such a failure._

_Your loving brother,_

_Seto._

_-_

Seto pulled the hood of his coat up over his head and switched on his iPod. Since Mokuba had left, he had gone from bad to worse. He walked quickly to the corner his gang hung out and leant against the wall, eyes closed.

Kai was the first to appear. Seto could tell which each of them was with both his hearing and sight eliminated. He knew it was Kai by the fact that someone started poking the top of his arm ferociously, as if he wished it to fall off.

A tiny pinch below his elbow signified that Tala was there. And a clout around the head for Bryan. Through the coda in his music, Seto heard a giggle. He frowned… he knew that giggle… His eyes shot open and his iPod flew out the way as he held his younger brother close, as though he would never let him go. Mokuba was embracing him tightly. Both could safely say that they hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

"What are you doing here, Mokie?" Seto finally asked.

"Bryan kidnapped me!" Mokuba giggled. Seto raised an eyebrow and looked up at the lavender haired boy. He shrugged.

"Mokuba needed his brother." Bryan said quietly.

"Plus Winter suggested it!" Kai teased. Bryan flushed. It was well known that Bryan harboured tender feelings for the apprentice cook at the Foster Home.

"Shut up Kai!" He hissed. "Little pitchers have long ears!" Mokuba grinned brightly up at Bryan, who flushed and looked elsewhere.

"Anyway… isn't your court case soon?" Tala swiftly changed the subject. Seto nodded. "Well, you better get your story straight, else Mokie won't be going back with you, will he?"

-

"…And that's why I want to go back and live with my brother." Mokuba finished and stepped down from the podium. He squeezed into the space next to Bryan.

"Tell you what!" Tala hissed to Bryan. "If Mokie goes to live with Seto, you have to tell Winter what you feel about her!" Bryan blushed brighter than Tala's hair as he nodded.

"Now you've got me dreading the verdict!" He replied crisply. Mokuba crossed his fingers tightly as the jury walked out the room to discuss the verdict.

Seto held his head in his hands, his whole body shaking. _Please please please please… _He thought as he heard the jury walk back in. That must have been the quickest decision in history… oh god.

"We have decided that we find Seto Alexander Kaiba a fit guardian of his younger brother Mokuba Erik Kaiba." Seto's head shot up as the verdict was decided. There was a outbreak of cheering and Mokuba ran up the aisle, straight into his brother's arms.

-

"Well, Bryan?" Tala shoved his friend. "I believe you have something to say to Winter?" Bryan blushed beetroot red, which made his lavender hair stand out oddly. Winter looked at him in confusion, her purple hair tied up for once.

"I-I…" Bryan took a deep breath. "Winter… I really like you…" He trailed off. "I… oh screw it!" Suddenly, he captured her lips in a breath taking kiss.

"Bryan!" Winter blushed almost as red as Bryan. "I never knew you…"

The entire room burst into spontaneous applause.

-

"Nii-Sama?" Mokuba poked his head through the door. Seto looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Mokie?" He asked mildly.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Pretty please?" Without waiting for an answer, Mokuba bounded into the bedroom and clambered into the bed. Seto shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Time for bed Mokie." He said, switching out the light.

"Love you." Mokuba leant his head on Seto's chest.

"Love you too Mokie. Never forget it." Seto wrapped his arms around the little boy.

In his mind, he would never let him go.

-

_Well… that was a load of rubbish! Oh well, it's a second chapter, right? And I am NOT writing any more, ok? Nada. Nein. Nyet. NOT GONNA HAPPEN._


End file.
